BaconNetwork
' BaconNetwork '''is a British digital television channel launched on March 19, 2015. It is a sister channel to Nicktoons airing programming from BaconStudios. The channel mostly airs TV-7-F programming (the channel's equivalent to the US's TV-Y7-FV History In 2014, BaconMahBoi decided that he could make a channel out of his huge number of shows. It launched on March 19, 2015 in the UK and later had a rebrand on July 2, 2015. Rating System The channel has a rating system. *'TV-A: All audiences allowed to watch, however, parental guidance recommended for children under 5. *'TV-F: '''Dedicated toward all the family. *'TV-7: 'Some content may be unsuitable for children under 7. *'TV-PG: 'Parental guidance required for children. *'TV-10: 'Some content may be unsuitable for children under 10. Sub-ratings *'V: 'Contains violence. *'L: 'Contains some language. *'G: 'Contains gore. *'T: 'Contains themes that might be unsuitable. *'F: '''Contains some fantasy violence. Only used in TV-7. Programming Current Programming Original Programming Acquired Programming Acquired from BaconStudios Other acquired series Upcoming Programming Original Programming Acquired Programming Sister Channels BaconChill On August 30, 2015, BaconNetwork's first sister channel was launched, titled BaconChill. It airs a variety of BaconStudios and other acquired series targeted for 6-10 year olds. BaconChill is currently operating daily from 7am - 9pm. BaconNetwork +1 On March 27 2018, a sister channel to BaconNetwork titled '''BaconNetwork +1 '''was launched as a one-hour timeshift. The channel was replaced on October 9, 2020 with '''BaconNetworkHD BaconNetwork HD An HD feed to BaconNetwork titled 'BaconNetwork HD '''launched on October 9, 2020, replacing BaconNetwork +1. Magazine ''Main article: BaconNetwork Magazine '' On November 2, 2016, BaconBooks published an official bifortnightly magazine titled ''BaconNetwork Magazine. The magazine contains activities, puzzles, games, stories, comics, competitions, and other entertainment featuring characters from BaconNetwork's shows. Each issue has 36 pages and costs £3.50, with many free gifts each issue. Marathons and Specials 2015 Movie Saturday To celebrate the release of BaconNetwork, on March 21, 2015, an event was held showing only movies all day, from both BaconStudios and Nickelodeon Movies. Around 1.2 million people watched at least one of the movies shown, the most popular being The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, attracting around 637,000 viewers in total. Pete's Pandemonium Marathon On April 23, 2015, to celebrate Pete Coldary returning on BaconNetwork, a Pete Coldary marathon was shown after school from 3:30pm until 6:25pm, with the new episode at 6:15pm. Blocks PowerCharge A block that was used in April and May 2015. In April, the block featured new episodes of Pete Coldary and Let Randomness Live Forever every Monday from 6:15pm. In May, the block remained the same, however That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever was added, airing at 6pm. Fresh Grilled Mondays Fresh Grilled Mondays is a 2016 new episodes block. It began on September 12, 2016, with new episodes of Hot Hot Chilli ''(7pm), ''That Cool Show ''(7:30pm) and ''Dogs (7:45pm). FGM's October block was the same, however Ghost Life, a new series, was added at 8:15pm. Pizza Hour Pizza Hour was a block from June to August 2015. It featured one hour of programming about pizza every Friday from 8pm, with ''The Pizza Show ''at 8pm and ''Pizza Delivery ''at 8:30pm. It aired from June 5 - August 28, 2015. Category:Networls Category:BaconNetwork Category:Bacon